RF Sessions 9
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 9 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a TDK D 90 Sessions *Bob #3, recorded 3rd September 1989, first (this) broadcast 25 September 1989, repeated 16 November 1989. available on Leave the Straight Life Behind: Expanded Edition 2xCD, 2014 (3-Loop 3RANGE-18) *Pale Saints only session, recorded 23rd July 1989, first broadcast 17 August 1989, repeated 26 September 1989. Time Thief on Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) *Shamen #3, recorded 13th June 1989, first broadcast 02 August 1989, repeated 07 September 1989. RF - Definitely repeat play as I remember recording it in my Halls of Residence shortly after arriving in September. No known commercial release. *Inspiral Carpets #3, recorded 17th August 1989, first broadcast 09 October 1989, this repeat 06 November 1989, 17 April 1990. Available on Radio 1 Sessions CD, 1999 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD082) *Jesus & Mary Chain #6, recorded 26th November 1989, first (this) broadcast 12 December 1989, repeated 17 January 1990. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions LP/CD, 2000 (Strange Fruit, SFRSLP092/SFRSCD092) '' *Cud #2, recorded 15th May 1988, first broadcast 24 May 1988, repeated 08 June 1988. Sounds like first play. Available on The Complete BBC Sessions ''CD, 2012 (3 Loop Music, 3RANGE-1) ''"Living In The Past" and "Everybody Works So Hard" available on 12" - Only (A Prawn In Whitby)) Imaginary MIRAGE 010 Tracklisting Side 1 *Bob: Extension 'Bob' Please (session) 25 September 1989 *Bob: Throw Away The Key (session) ''tomorrow night the repeat of the session by Pale Saints ''25 September 1989 *Bob: Bloodline (session) 25 September 1989 *Bob: Wild West 9 (session) 25 September 1989 *Pale Saints: Time Thief (session) 26 September 1989 *Pale Saints: Way The World Is (session) ''the last from them tonight 26 September 1989 *Pale Saints: She Rides The Waves (session) 17 August 1989 *Pale Saints: You Tear The World In Two (session) 17 August 1989 *Shamen: Transcendental (session) 07 September 1989 *Shamen: Phorward (session) 07 September 1989 *Shamen: What's Going Down (session) 07 September 1989 *Shamen: Altered States (session) 07 September 1989 Side 2 *Inspiral Carpets: Sun Don't Shine (session) 06 November 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: She Comes In The Fall (session) 06 November 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Song For A Family (session) 06 November 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels (session) 06 November 1989 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Far Out And Gone (session) 12 December 1989 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Silver Blade (session) 12 December 1989 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Here Comes Alice (session) 12 December 1989 *Cud: Treat Me Bad (session) *Cud: Punishment / Reward Relationship (session) *Cud: Everybody Works So Hard (session) *Cud: Art! (from a record?) File ;Name *RF Sessions 9.mp3 ;Length *1:12:59 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:Mixtape Category:Peel shows